The Amanda Story: I Wanna Know You
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: Amanda has one chance to bring together her meant to be siblings, and decides to do it through a song...


The Amanda Story: I Wanna Know You

Summary: Amanda sings tribute to her two meant to be siblings, and she just might get them together in time.

English Romance Rated: K+ Chapters:1 Words:1,108 Simon S. & Jeanette M.

**Amanda's POV**

This was driving me crazy. Alvin and Brittany were owning the dance floor, even Theodore had asked Ellie to dance. But, Si and Jean still hadn't even talked to each other the whole night. I swear, they're so shy, yet, meant to be.

I was practically banging my head against the wall, when I got an idea. "Uh, could you excuse me a minute?" I asked my date, Connor.

He smiled sweetly. "Of course, I'll wait here," he said, leaning against the wall.

God I love him.

I walked up onstage, though my freckled cheeks were already heating up in embarrassment, I took the microphone in my shaking hand. "Uh, I would like to dedicate this song to two very special people out in the audience. They came here tonight, wanting to dance with each other, but were too shy to ask each other. Simon, Jeanette, I know you can here me. This one is for you."

I motioned for Connor to come up on stage.

He did and after whispering to the DJ, he played the tune I was looking for. Music filled the silent gym, and I felt courage from inside of me.

Me:

_Whoa, whoa, whoa... whoa, whoa...Whoa, whoa, whoa... whoa, whoa!_

_Me and Connor:Whoa, whoa, whoa... whoa, whoa!_

_Me:When I saw you over there,I didn't mean to stare,But my mind was everywhere,I wanna know you!_

_Connor:Gonna guess that your the kindTo say what's on your mind,But you listen when I have somethingTo show you._

_Both:There's a mark above your eye,You got it in July,Fightin' for your sister's remember peoples' names,And Valentines are lame,So I bring you flowers just for no , whoa, whoa... whoa, whoa!I wanna know you!Whoa, whoa, whoa... whoa, whoa!I wanna go there, where you go,I wanna find out what you maybe someday down the road,I'll sit back and say to myself,Yeah I thought smile, never shout,You stand out in a crowd,You make the best of every me if I'm wrong,You're fragile and you're strong,A beautiful and perfect combination!Whoa, whoa, whoa... whoa, whoa!I wanna know you!Whoa, whoa, whoa... whoa, whoa!I wanna go there where you go.I wanna find out what you maybe someday down the roadI'll sit back and say to myself..._

_I like how you are with me,In our future history,And maybe someday down the roadI'll sit back and say to myself,Yeah I thought so!_

_Connor:I thought soooooo... whoa whoa_

_Me:_

_Both:I wanna go there, where you goI wanna find out what you maybe someday down the roadI'll sit back and say to myself_

_I like how you are with me,In our future history,And maybe someday down the road,I'll sit back and say to myself..._

Our voices faded away, my heart pounding out of my chest as silence now roared in my ears.

Suddenly, the gym burst into cheers. There was even a whistle or two. A spotlight turned on, focused on two Chipmunks in the center. The crowd backed up, giving them some space.

Connor and I exchanged happy looks as Simon offered his hand to Jeanette. She accepted it, and the two began to dance slowly. I knew just what music to put to this scene.

_[Me]Take my hand, take a breathPull me close and take one stepKeep your eyes locked on mine,And let the music be your guide.[Both]Won't you promise me _

_(Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)We'll keep dancing _

_(To keep dancing) _

_Wherever we go nextIt's like catching lightning _

_The chances of finding someone like youIt's one in a million, _

_The chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together,_

_We just keep on getting betterSo can I have this dance?_

_(Can I have this dance?)Can I have this dance?[Connor]Take my hand, I'll take the leadAnd every turn will be safe with meDon't be afraid, afraid to fallYou know I'll catch you threw it all[Both]And you can't keep us apart _

_(Even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)'Cause my heart is _

_(Cause my heart is) _

_Wherever you areIt's like catching lightning, _

_The chances of finding someone like youIt's one in a million, _

_The chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, _

_We just keep on getting betterSo can I have this dance? _

_(Can I have this dance?)Can I have this dance?[Both]Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide'Cause together or not, our dance won't stopLet it rain, let it pourWhat we have is worth fighting forYou know I believe, that we were meant to beIt's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_(Like you)It's one in a million, _

_The chances of feeling the way we do _

_(Way we do)And with every step together,_

_We just keep on getting betterSo can I have this dance? _

_(Can I have this dance?)Can I have this dance?Can I have this dance?Can I have this dance?_

Their dance ended and the spotlight faded away, along with the music as they stood awkwardly in room's center, hands still locked tight.

With no warning, Jeanette pulled forwards, and kissed him. Everyone started to clap as they held onto each other for a moment before pulling away.

Connor put his arms around me, as the dancing started again, everyone dancing now. We swayed with the music, until he kissed my forehead. "That was amazing, what you did."

I put my head on his shoulder. "I couldn't have done it without you."

We swayed up there for a moment, letting the music fill us with happiness. Our lips connected, and I saw them smiling widely at us. I gave them a thumbs-up, then went back to kissing Connor.

**Sorry about that, just needed to get it out of my head. The songs are "I Wanna Know You," by Hannah Montana and David Archeluta and "Can I Have This Dance?" by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens. R&R!**


End file.
